RED
by Lone-Wolf-Kai
Summary: So,what do you get when you have a girl that knows nothing about herself or her past,a guy that wants to know who she is,a little orphan kid who thinks of her as his older sister,and a teacher you can't really trust?Well,I guess you'll find out in RED.
1. Chapter 1

It is a dark and stormy night. The clouds are the darkest shade of black there can possibly be. The rain is pouring down as hard as possible and the thunder and lightning continues to strike down as hard as it can, with the wind blowing ferociously and making this stormy night into a dark, cold stormy night of nightmares. Everyone is inside of their warm, comfortable homes. Well, everyone except a young girl under a bridge. The girl seems to have no expression on her face and the storm doesn't seem to bother her. She is just sitting under the bridge with her knees up to her face and her arms wrapped around her legs.

"Who am I? What am I? Why can't I remember anything? My name...what is it? My right arm says "RED". Is my name Red? Why am I here? What is my purpose of being here? Why am I living? Give me a reason for life...I wish I could deliver one. Who am I? I am who I am, I guess. I am Red. I am a red eyed girl with shoulder length light blue hair, wearing black shorts, a long white shirt, with white tennis shoes and black fingerless gloves. What am I? I am a human, I think. What is a human? Is a human a creation of the Gods or is a human a creation of a human? I'm not sure, in fact, I don't know. So, what do I know? I know I have this weird little top which people seem to call a "Beyblade", whatever that's supposed to mean. I do not understand, but then again, what do I understand?" said the girl with no emotion in her voice..

"Who are you?!" asked a shadowy figure coming near the bridge. The girl couldn't see him very well, but by the sound of his cold voice, she could tell that it was a boy.

"Who am I? That is a great question, but the better question would be who are you?" she asked.

"Quit playing games! Now answer me! Who are you and what do you want?!" said the boy more coldly than before.

"Playing? Who is playing? I see no games or people around for miles." she said as she tried to see what the problem was.

"I'm warning you, girl!"

"What if we play a game? If you win, I will tell you all that you want, but if I win you must tell me what I want."

"Fine! We'll beybattle! Do you know what a beyblade is or do you not have one?!!" said the boy, now sounding different than before.

"I have one." replied the girl taking out her beyblade.

"Good, but it won't make that much of a difference because I lose to no one. Just so you know, I won't go easy on you." Said the boy preparing to launch his beyblade.

"Good, because I never wanted you to go easy on me."

"Get ready to lose girl! 3, 2, 1 Let it rip!"

So they both launch their beyblades and when they collide, a bright light comes from them. When the light fades, Red's beyblade is still spinning, but the boy's beyblade has stopped.

"Looks like I win. So, who are you?" asked the girl surprised at her victory seeing as how this was her first time.

"Why should I tell you? I never lose!" said the boy coldly.

Before Red could say anything else, the boy grabs his beyblade and leaves quickly. Unfortunately for him, his bit chip is lying on the floor. So Red goes to it and picks it up.

Red-Who are you? What are you? Who was he?

"I am Dranzer. I am a bit beast. He is my master, Kai Hiwatari. If you can, please return me to him." said a voice that came from the bit chip.

"Dranzer? Bit beast? Kai Hiwatari? I will take you to him." She said as she put the bit chip in her pocket along with her beyblade.


	2. Chapter 2

It is a nice, warm, sunny day outside. The sky is a beautiful shade of light blue and the cherry blossom trees are in bloom. Some kids are beyblading near in the sidewalk and as they play, one of their beyblades gets knocked out of the ring and rolls to the street. One of the kids with brown hair and light blue eyes wearing a blue shirt and brown knee-length shorts breaks away from the group of kids and goes on to the street to retrieve the beyblade. When he gets the beyblade, a truck gets closer and closer to him, but it is already too late because the truck is too close for him to dodge it. Suddenly, a person quickly grabs him and dodges the truck.

"Thanks! That was so close! I could've gotten killed." said the little boy looking to see who had saved him. To his surprise, it was a girl that looked familiar to him.

"Whatever you say." Said Red as she got up from the ground.

"Hi! I'm Theo! What's your name? How can I ever repay you?"

"If you must know, I am Red, and I do not think you will be able to repay me."

"Red? That's a weird name. Well at least it's not purple or orange."

"Well it's not as weird as Theo. I've already wasted enough time with you. Good-bye." Once she said that, she was already leaving him.

"Wait! Where are you going?" when she heard him, she stopped and looked back at him.

"If you must know, I am looking for someone."

"I can help! It's the least I can do! Please let me help! I've never seen you here before, so you'll need my help!"

" If that is what you wish."

"So, who are you looking for?"

"I believe that his name is Kai Hiwatari."

"Kai! I've heard where he stays and I would gladly take you there! So, what do you want to see Kai for? You must be one of those crazed fan girls of his. Am I right?"

"Not really. I've never even heard of him, but I have something of his that might be of great value to him." she said as she felt the bit chip in her pocket.

" I don't get it. If you've never even heard of him before, then how do you have something that belongs to him? I don't get it. Have you met him before? If you have, then why don't you know where he stays at?"

"It's complicated. Too complicated for you to understand." Once she said this, she had noticed that they had been walking all this time. She couldn't believe that all this time they were walking towards their destination. She hadn't even felt herself move from where they were, but somehow, she was walking.

"Okay, I understand...sort of. Well, here we are! This is the dojo where people say that Kai stays in." Theo noticed than when he said this, Red looked at the big dojo entrance. It was then when he noticed that her eyes didn't have any kind of emotion to them. They just looked blank.

"Well what do we have here?! A young girl and an even younger boy here to sign up for classes." Said an old man with a sword. He seemed to have popped up out if nowhere.

"No, not really sir. I am here to see Kai Hiwatari." She said as she looked at the old man in front of her. 

" Oh, you must be one of his fan girls." Said the old man looking at the girl. He had seen loads of fan girls come, but he noticed that she was different. He didn't know how she was different from the others, but he knew that she was.

"No, and I'm not a reporter either."

"Whoa! How'd you know I was gonna ask you that? Well, okay then, I'll take you to him. Hey! Here they come right now! Yo! Kai! You got a visitor here!"

"Oh great, it's another fan girl for Kai!" said the boy with the red and blue hat.

"Don't they ever get tired of rejection?" said the boy with a red headband.

"This is the 10th one this week! And it's only Monday!" said the boy with blonde hair.

"For the last time, I am not one of his fan girls. I have something of his." said Red still keeping her emotionless voice. It seemed that she didn't feel anything.

"What is it?!" said Kai coming from the dojo. _It's that girl again. The girl with no emotion. _He thought to himself as he saw who it was.


	3. Chapter 3

"What could you possibly have that belongs to Kai?" asked the boy with the red and blue hat.

"A small chip named Dranzer with a picture of a red phoenix. Does it sound familiar?" said Red remembering the bit chip in her pocket.

"There's no way you could possibly have Dranzer!" said the boy with the blonde hair.

"You're lying!" said the boy that has the red headband.

"I'm not lying. If you want, I'll show you what it is." Said Red taking out the bit best from her pocket and showing it to them.

"No way! She was telling the truth! It is Dranzer!" said the boy with the big glasses.

_I can't believe this! How can she have Dranzer?! I'm always careful when I battle. Unless, during the flash of light, Dranzer's bit chip must have been knocked out due to the major collision. I can't believe I didn't notice! I guess I was in a big hurry, that I got careless. How could she have known it was me? It was so dark and she doesn't have any leads to me except for Dranzer, but not that many people can see him. And it's not like if she could have asked Dranzer, could she? You're reading too much into this Kai. I'll figure it out though._ "Well now that you've made your point, what are you gonna do? Let me guess, you're not gonna give me my bit chip back unless I battle you and win. Am I right? Or are you one of those crazed fan girls that wants an autograph, picture, or a date for the bit chip?" said Kai.

"No, not really. Besides, why would I do any of those things if this rightfully belongs to you? Besides, I don't need it in any way. It's yours. That's all I really came here for. I didn't come to cause you any trouble. If I did cause you any trouble, then I am sorry." Said Red handing the bit chip to Kai.

"She's a lot different than anyone I've ever met." Said the boy with the red and blue hat.

"Yeah, she finds Dranzer, and for once, we don't have to worry about a crazed evil person putting it up for ransom, or something like that." Said the boy with the blonde hair.

"Yeah, she's giving it up voluntarily. This has never happened before!" said the boy with the red headband.

"I agree. What's your name?" asked the boy with the glasses.

"Yeah, what's your name?" asked the boy with the red and blue hat.

"My name is Theo. Nice to meet you!"

"Not you, the girl." Said Kai glaring at the little boy.

"My name is Red and I must be going." She said and she started to walk away.

"Red! Wait up!" Theo then followed after Red, who was already out of the dojo.

"It's getting late kid, shouldn't you be going home now?" said Red walking down the street.

"I don't have a home. I'm an orphan. My parents died 3 years ago and my sister died by saving me from a runaway bus. In a way, you remind me of all three of them. What about you? You look new, so I'm guessing you moved here. Where did you live? What are your parents like?" said Theo, hoping to get an answer from Red, but mainly hoping for her to show some kind of emotion.

"Like you, I don't have a family. But unlike you, I don't know who they are or what they were like. To tell you the truth, I don't know anything. I don't even know who I am of if my name is really Red or not."

"So you must feel very sad and lonely being by yourself and not knowing, aren't you?"

"No, not really. I don't feel anything. I've never felt any emotion before, so I don't know how you or anybody else feels. I don't understand what it means to have any feelings, since I have never felt anything before."

"So you don't know anything? Wow, now I don't know how I feel. It feels blank, like absolutely nothing. Is that how you always feel?" He asked trying to understand the girl a little more.

"I guess, maybe. Come on, we have to go find a place to stay in before it gets darker." _This kid asks so many questions and he has no family .We are alike, but he is different. It's like as if he has life, but I don't. So if I don't have life, then am I dead? If I don't have life, then how can I still be living? Why don't I know? This scar on my left hand, how did I get it? How long has it been there? It looks more like writing to me. What is it? What does it mean? I don't know. I don't know._ She wondered as she kept on walking, not noticing that Theo was looking at her in a very concerned manner.

"Red, are you okay? You seem a little-"

"I'm fine. Just thinking"

"About what?"

"Stuff. Just stuff. Nothing that would interest you."

"Well, from now on, I'll help you with your memory. It's the least I can do. Besides, you saved me."

"You don't have to do that. You're just wasting your time" _Wasting your time on nothing. I am nothing. Am I really who I think I am? I don't know._

"Well, I'm still going to try and help"

"If that is what you wish Theo"


	4. Chapter 4

_Red...she looked different than anyone I had ever seen before. Her voice had no feeling to it. And her eyes, her eyes looked very blank to me. Her face was also blank to me. It's like if she doesn't feel anything .It kinda reminds me of Kai, except his are cold glares, but hers seem different. The blank emotionless look is a lot better and cuter on her than on Kai. Still, I wish she would have stayed longer. I wonder if Mr.Dickenson knows anything about her or where she lives .I'll ask him after school._ Thought Tyson, forgetting that he was at school.

"Mr.Granger!" shouted a very annoyed teacher.

"Uh...yes Mr.Avalon?" said Tyson, remembering that he was in his class.

"So nice of you to join us for class. First of all, I was asking you a question about plate tectonics. Second of all, it's Professor Avalon. Class, let me make an example of what happens when someone isn't paying attention and is daydreaming. You have 3 choices Mr.Granger! Stay in detention for 1 week, stay and clean the classroom for 1 week, or extra homework. What will it be?" said the teacher.

"I'll take the extra homework." Said Tyson, finally deciding on what to do. He knew that if he stayed in detention, Grandpa would probably get real mad at him and tell him that he should become a swordsman. If he took the cleaning, then his grandpa would still get mad at him and he would miss practicing with Dragoon. He had no choice but to take the evil extra homework.

"Professor Avalon, don't you think that's kinda harsh on Tyson? This is only the first time." said Kenny, standing up for his friend.

"Then I guess you would also like some extra homework, Kenny?" said the teacher, not liking Kenny's comment.

"No, but I was just suggesting that-"

"Well, I guess you shouldn't suggest a thing. You're all forgetting who the teacher is."

"Hey! That's not fair! Kenny didn't do anything!" said Tyson standing up for his friend, just as he did a while back.

"That's it Granger! To the principal's office!" yelled the angry teacher.

Later on in the BBA HQ...

"I'm sorry Tyson, but I don't have anything on a beyblader named Red. She's never been heard of. There doesn't seem to be any file on her. It's as if she came out of nowhere." Said Mr.Dickenson checking to see if he had missed something on the computer.

"Well, thanks for helping Mr.Dickenson." said Tyson, a little sad because he hadn't found what he was looking for.

"Tell you what Tyson, if I get any information about Red, then I'll tell you." Said Mr.Dickenson, hoping that he could probably help in the least bit.

"Okay, thanks again Mr.Dickenson."

Afterwards, while walking to the dojo...

"I still can't believe that you didn't ask for an autograph!" said Theo, a little sad that Red didn't ask for anything from the bladebreakers.

"-I already told you, I only went to give him back what was rightfully his." said Red, hoping that the little boy would understand.

"You still could've gotten an autograph!" said the little boy still rebelling against what Red had done.

"Hey! Red!" came a distant voice calling out to her. She turned around to see who it was and to her surprise, it was the boy with the blue hat from yesterday.

"It's that boy from yesterday." she said as he came closer and finally reached them.

"Thanks for returning Dranzer to Kai. He might not look like it, but he's grateful. I never got a chance to introduce myself. My name is Tyson." said the boy holding out his hand.

"I can't believe that I'm actually meeting Tyson Granger! This is so awesome!" said Theo, a little too excited.

"You must be Red's little brother." said Tyson, looking at Theo.

"No, I wish I was. She saved me from a huge truck. I'm her friend, I guess." said Theo, a little confused as to what he was to Red. He thought he was a friend to her, but he didn't know what he meant to her. In his own mind, he thought of her as an older sister.

"Hey, why don't you guys come with me so I can introduce you to the others? It'll be great!" said Tyson, a little excited to see Red again.

"I don't know. I don't want to be a burden." Said Red, not knowing what to do.

"You won't be a burden. You'll be a burden if you don't come." Said Tyson, hoping that she would come.

"Please Red?" asked Theo, giving her a cute look of innocence.

"I guess." Said Red, finally deciding that it wouldn't hurt to go. Besides, she had nothing better to do.

"Yeah!"

"Great! Follow me." Said a very happy Tyson.

At the dojo...

"Here we are! No way! What's he doing here!?" asked a very shocked Tyson.


	5. Chapter 5

At the dojo...

"Here we are! No way! What's he doing here!?" said a very shocked Tyson.

"Yo! Little dude! That's no way to welcome a guest! Especially since you're in trouble! How come you didn't tell me you went to the principal's office!?" asked a really angry grandpa

"Because I just got here." replied Tyson

"Well that's still no excuse to get into trouble! A swordsman is well disciplined!"

"I already told you Grandpa! I don't want to be a swordsman! I'm a beyblader!"

"Hey! Is that the fan girl from yesterday!?"

"I'm not a fan girl. My name is Red. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too! I'm Tyson's grandfather and this is his teacher, Mr.Avalon. Why can't you be more like your friend Red, Tyson?"

"It's Professor Avalon, grandpa."

"Now, now Tyson, it's not necessary that you call me Professor. Please, call me Mr."

"It's very nice to meet you all." said Red.

"Red, was it? That's a very interesting name for a girl. So, who named you, your mom or your dad?" asked Professor Avalon, showing interest in the girl.

"What does it matter who named me? A name is a name. It's that simple." Replied Red, a little suspicious as to why he even asked that question.

"Looks like they didn't discipline you very well either." Replied Prof.Avalon, a little angry at Red's answer.

"Everything is relative Prof.Avalon. You of all people should know that. Your point of view on being well disciplined is a lot different than somebody else's point of view." Replied Red, now thinking that the teacher was not what he seemed.

"Well, ya can't argue with that. She's got a point." Said Grandpa, surprised at how Red was being.

"Well, I suppose you're right. Well, I should be leaving now. I just wanted to drop off the extra homework. Here you go Tyson. Make sure that all of this extra homework along with today's homework is handed in to me tomorrow." Said Prof.Avalon handing the homework to Tyson and getting up to leave. Before he left, Red noticed him giving her a strange glare. As he leaves, Hiro comes in along with the rest of the team.

"No way! I don't understand any of this homework!"

"There you are Tyson, we've been waiting for you." Said his older brother Hiro, looking at Tyson and then at Red, wondering who she was.

"Hey, bro, can you help me with my homework?" asked Tyson, hoping that maybe he could help.

"Let me take a look...no way! This homework isn't in your level! It isn't even taught anywhere because it's too complicated! Not even I know it!" said Hiro, shocked as to why Tyson would even be given the homework in the first place.

"Looks like Tyson got into trouble!" said the blonde haired boy.

"Maybe if he didn't have such a big mouth he wouldn't get into so much trouble." said Kai.

"Maybe Dizzi can help." Said the guy with glasses on.

"Sorry, but I can't even read it. I can't understand it either." Replied the bit beast from within his computer.

"Maybe I can be of some assistance." Said Red, not even thinking about what she was doing.

"And what can you possibly do to help!? Didn't you hear? Nobody knows how to solve it." Said Kai in his cold voice.

"Actually, I do. These problems are complicated, but I know how figure them out. There are three steps to solve the problems. The first is to find out what it says because it is in code, but not all problems are in the same code. The second is to solve the problem, which is a lot harder than the first step. The third step is to make sure that it is correct, or else the problem will make no sense. It's very confusing and gets you frustrated easily, which is probably why it isn't taught. Also, if you mess up in the least, you'll be going in circles when you're doing the work. It takes immense concentration and very accurate calculations to be able to solve these problems." Said Red, quickly doing the problems that were assigned to Tyson.

"That's very amazing. I never knew any of that." Said Hiro, surprised that Red could actually do those problems.

"I understand now." said Tyson.

"No you don't." said Max laughing at his friend.

"Well, I understand how the problems work now." said Tyson.

"This is interesting." Said Ray, as he watched the girl go through the problems quickly

"This is a waste of time. She probably just made it all up." said Kai, seeing that the girl was already done with half of the problems.

"Well at least she's a bigger help than you." said Tyson.

"Whatever." said Kai as he kept on watching the girl finish the problems quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wow! This is awesome! You finished it all in less than 5 minutes! And it was a huge packet!" said Tyson, surprised at how fast Red was able to solve the packet full of problems.

"It's nothing." Replied Red, wondering how she was actually able to do the problems.

"Oh, I forgot! You haven't been introduced well yet! My name is Ray Kon, nice to meet you."

"My name is Max Tate and it's a pleasure to meet you Red."

"My name is Hiro Granger and I'm Tyson's older brother. Nice to meet you and thanks for helping. "

"My name is Kenny, but they call me Chief. It's really nice to meet you Red."

"And I'm Dizzara, but they call me Dizzi. You should really teach me how to do that."

"Well, you already know who Kai is." Said Tyson, pointing to Kai.

"It's getting late. I should be going." Said Red.

"You're right, you should probably stay here for the night." Said Hiro

"No, it's okay. I don't want to be a burden." Said Red, wondering why she never really stayed when they wanted her to.

"Well, if you're not gonna stay, then at least come back and visit us again tomorrow." Said Ray, a little sad that Red didn't want to stay.

"If that is what you wish." Replied Red as she left with Theo right behind her.

The next day at school...

"Mr.Tyson Granger! This cannot be your homework! This isn't even taught and nobody knows about it! Even if someone does know this, you couldn't even learn it that fast because to be honest, you're not that smart!" said Prof.Avalon, a little angry as to how Tyson was able to do the problems.

"Well it's not my fault that you're a lousy teacher and you gave me something that isn't taught!" replied Tyson as he remembered that Red was the one who did the problems.

"That's it Granger! To the principal's office! Now!" yelled the angry teacher, who seemed to be a little more angry than usual.

"Don't you think you're being too harsh on him?" said Kenny, also remembering that if it wasn't for Red, Tyson would've never been able to do the equations.

"Do you want to go with him Kenny?!" asked the teacher.

At the dojo...

"Grandpa, I'm home! Hey, it's Red!" shouted a surprised, but happy Tyson.

"And your teacher too! By the way little dude, can you tell me why you're home so late!?" asked a concerned grandpa, but he already knew what the answer would be. It was obvious that he went out looking for Red because his clothes were dirty.

"I was looking for Red. I wanted to tell her thank you for helping me with the extra homework." Said Tyson, looking at Red with joy in his eyes.

"Oh, so Red was the genius prodigy that got all of the questions right. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry I gave the wrong work. I was learning how to do those problems, but I guess the packets got mixed up. To make up for this, I will be taking you to the new museum exhibits. Your friends can come. You too Red." Said Prof.Avalon as he looked at Red the whole time.

"I don't know. To tell you the truth, I don't trust you." Said Red thinking about how the teacher looked very suspicious to her.

"Awww...come on Red! Can we!? Please?!" asked Theo, thinking about how his first trip to a museum would be like.

"If that is what you wish." Replied Red, knowing that she couldn't say 'no' to the little boy.

"Yeah! Thanks Red!" replied a very happy Theo.

"Sure, why not. I'll go too." Said Ray once he heard that Red would be going.

"If Red is going, then I guess I'll go too." Said Max.

"Well, I guess it can't be that bad. Count me in too." Said Tyson, knowing that it wouldn't be that bad if Red was there with them.

"Going to the museum with friends sounds okay." Said Kenny, happy to hear that Red was going.

"Whatever." Was all Kai said.

"I'll take that as a yes. Tomorrow is Saturday and they have a nice new exhibit that seems interesting, so we can go to that one. I'll pick you all up and we can have breakfast there. See you tomorrow!" said Prof.Avalon as he got up and left the dojo.

"Since we're going tomorrow, you should probably stay for the night. It'll be a lot easier." Said Ray, knowing that Red would have a hard time arguing with that.

"I'm not sure about-" Red started to say

"Please Red! Can we!?" said Theo.

"If that is what you wish." Was the reply that Red gave him.

"Great! I'll show you to your rooms." Said Hiro, leading them to some empty rooms at the dojo.

"Yay!" was all Theo could say for now since he was excited because he was going to sleep in the same dojo as the bladebreakers.

"Thank you." _I don't trust that teacher. What's he up to? Most importantly, why do I have a strange feeling around him? It's like if-the feeling that I have around Kai is different. It's like-wait, I can feel? I don't understand anything anymore. What's going on with me?_ Thought Red as she was entering the room Hiro had brought her to.


	7. Chapter 7

It's a very dark and cold night with a beautiful full moon. It is very quiet and peaceful. The only sounds that can be heard are from the leaves rustling in the trees because of the wind. Everyone is asleep, except for Red, who is quietly sitting on top of the dojo's roof.

"Why? Why is it that I can't remember anything about my life and yet I know many things? I know many things, but I do not recall learning them. They think I know a lot, but I feel as if I know nothing. Why can't I remember? What is this weird symbol on my left hand and why is there a cross shaped scar on my right hand? I don't understand. Why don't I know? Why? Who am I? Why?" asked Red.

"For someone who knows so much, you sure do ask a lot of questions. What I'd like to know is how you defeated me. From the looks of it, you're a rookie." Said Kai, coming out of the shadows and sitting down next to Red.

"That is correct, but even I don't know how I won. I wish I knew not only that, but my past. Unfortunately, every time I try, I only see a big destructive fire and cold, harsh winds." Said Red, remembering the many times the strange visions had come.

"I didn't ask for your feelings, I only asked how you defeated me. I could care less about your feelings." Said Kai in a cold manner.

"It seems as if your past was painful and you were forced to do many things against your will. If that's true, then that is why you are like this today."

"What do you mean 'like this today'?"

"You are cold, ruthless, and anti-social. Are you afraid to get close to people because you think that if you get close enough, they will know your weakness and hurt you? Or are you distant because of your past?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Red! Where are you!?" shouted a concerned Theo, getting out of the dojo.

"Well, I will be leaving you alone now. See you in the morning." Said Red, jumping off of the roof and landing in front of Theo. He looked surprised to see that red had jumped from the roof.

"Where were you Red?" asked Theo, wondering where Red might have gone.

"Nowhere. We should go back to sleep." Said Red, going back into the dojo and leaving Theo alone and confused. He was even more confused when Kai jumped off of the roof and landed near him.

"Hi Kai, wha-" was all Theo could say before he was interrupted by Kai.

"I have no time to play with you. Why don't you ask your older sister Red to play?" said Kai, starting to leave the boy outside.

"I wasn't going to ask you to play with me and besides, Red isn't my sister. I'm an orphan, just like her. I was gonna say-" was all Theo could say before Kai cut him off again.

"So you're saying that she doesn't have a family?" asked Kai, curious and wanting to know more about Red.

"I don't know because Red doesn't know either. She says she can't remember anything and that she knows nothing about herself. She doesn't know if Red is her real name or not. It's kinda strange how she always carries around that beyblade, but never uses it. She said she's only used it once to battle someone. But the thing that's really weird is how she reminds me of my older sister Rosetta."

"So, how is it that you know all of this?" asked Kai, amazed that Theo knew about Red.

"Well, she told me this herself after she saved me from a truck. Since then, she's let me hang around her. What I really want is to help her find out who she is, or at least make her smile. For some reason, she never has an expression on her face, no feeling to her voice, and she never smiles. It's like if she has no feelings and isn't even human." Said Theo, ready to head back inside the dojo.

_So, there's more to Red than I thought. In a way, she looks lifeless, so it might be BIOVOLT again._ Thought Kai as he stood outside looking at the moon

_Master Kai, would it help if I said that she was able to talk to me?_ Said Dranzer, hoping that he could help Kai.

_It's helping me think even more about who she really is. It could be BIOVOLT, but it doesn't feel as if they're the ones behind this. This girl is starting to be a real problem now._ Thought Kai.

_I'm guessing that you like her._ Replied Dranzer.

_Stop saying dumb things Dranzer, I don't like her._

_Then why are you always thinking about her?_ Replied Dranzer, knowing that Kai was going to get annoyed if he didn't stop.

_Because I'm trying to figure something out. She could be dangerous and a big threat._ Replied Kai, trying to get his bit beast to understand.

_Whatever you say Master Kai, whatever you say._ Replied Dranzer as he left his master alone so that he may think.

_I will find out who Red is._ Thought Kai, as he went back into the dojo.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a really dark morning and it looked like it was going to rain. The bladebreakers were up and so was Red and Theo. They were all in the living room waiting for Professor Avalon to come. 

"I wonder when he's coming." Said Ray

"We've been waiting for an hour". Said Max

"I can't believe that I got up early for this. I knew I should have stayed in bed." Said Tyson, yawning.

"So, he's not coming?" asked Theo, a little disappointed.

"If he's not coming, then I guess we should leave." Replied Red, already heading for the door.

"If he's not coming, then we should at least beybattle. I'd rather beybattle than go to a museum anyways." Said Tyson, getting a little happier at the thought.

"That sounds like a good idea." Replied Max

"Yeah." Said Ray.

"I could even get more data on your beyblades." Said Kenny, getting Dizzi ready.

"You beyblade too, don't you Red?" asked Tyson, hoping that Red would be a beyblader and a new opponent to him.

"Of course she does!" replied Theo.

"Great! That means you'll be able to practice with us!" said Ray, getting out Drigger.

Just as they are going outside, they see that Professor Avalon has come. He is with two other girls. One of the girls has blue eyes and black hair and is wearing a blue shirt with blue jeans and blue fingerless gloves. The other girl has green eyes and blonde hair and is wearing a long green shirt with blue jeans and green fingerless gloves.

"Sorry to keep all of you waiting, but these two really wanted to come. I'd like you guys to meet May and Mia. May is the girl with the black hair and Mia is the girl with the blonde hair." Said Professor Avalon, looking mainly at Red.

"It's nice to meet you all." Said May

"Yes, it's nice to meet all of you." Said Mia.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tyson."

"I'm Ray."

"My name is Max and it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Kenny, but people call me Chief."

"I'm Theo, and this is Red."

"Nice to meet you all." Said May, looking at Red.

"Professor Avalon has told us about all of you. Especially about you Red." Said Mia.

"We hear that you were able to solve some problems that nobody can solve." Said May.

"That's very amazing. You must be really smart." Said Mia

"No, not really." Replied Red, looking at the two girls and feeling as if something were wrong.

"We're sorry if we took so long." Said May, still looking at Red.

"When Professor Avalon told us about Red, we just had to meet her." Said Mia, also still looking at Red.

"It's okay." Said Tyson. _and I really wanted to battle Red. Well, I guess it'll have to wait._

"Yeah, we don't mind." Said Max._ I really wanted to battle. The museum is nothing compared to beyblading.  
_  
"They're right, we don't mind." Said Ray. _I wish they wouldn't have come. This is going to be boring, I can tell)  
_  
"Whatever." Said Kai. _They just had to come at the worst time. I wanted to battle Red again .I don't even like the museum.  
_  
"It's okay with us." Said Kenny. _This is_ _going to be boring .Now I'll never be able to get data on Red. I really wanted to see her battle.  
_  
"Yeah, whatever they said." Said Theo. _No fair! I really wanted to see Red battle!_

"It doesn't matter_" _said Red_. I don't trust them. There's something strange going on._

"Really? I'm so happy that you forgive us!" said May. _So, Red doesn't remember us. This aught to make it a lot more fun and interesting._

"I'm so happy that you forgive us." Said Mia. _Red doesn't even remember. Well, looks like this'll be fun. Fun for us, but painful for Red.  
_  
"So, shall we get going?" asked Professor Avalon, getting the car keys out.

"Okay! On one condition! I get to sit next to Red!" said May

"No fair May! I want to sit next to Red!" said Mia

"Well to bad! I'm sitting next to Red!" said May

"No! I'm sitting next to Red." Said Mia

"You two are wasting time. Theo is sitting next to Red and I'll sit on the other side. Problem solved." Said Kai, coldly as the two girls and the rest of the people there stared at him. _These two look suspicious .If not...they're kinda creepy_.

"No fair!" said May._ He's kinda cute. Red gets all the luck. Either way, I'll still get my revenge on her.  
_  
"Yeah! No fair!" said Mia. _He's cute. Red always has good luck. I'll get my revenge on her though .She'll_ _pay for what she did to us._


	9. Chapter 9

**Before I start the story, I'd just like to thank the people that read it and that have reviewed. Thank you very much for reading and reviewing. It means a lot to me that people like my story. bows to people that read and review in gratitude Well, now that I've said that, on with the story! This is chapter 9...er 10 of RED? Oh well, either way, enjoy!**

May and Mia were still fighting over sitting next to Red, so he decided to let them sit in front with him. After a long ride to the museum, they were all surprisingly happy to have gotten to the museum. (mainly because Tyson, Ray, and Max were a little shocked at the fact that Kai had volunteered to sit next to Red.)

"Well, here we are." said Professor Avalon as they all entered the museum.

"This place is huge!" said Kenny, looking around the big museum.

"Where are the people?" asked Red, very suspiciously.

"Now that you mention it, there aren't any people here but us." said Tyson.

"Yeah, It's strange. The museum is open, but nobody is in here." said Ray, looking around trying to find people.

"We haven't even seen the workers here." said Max

"A-" was all Theo could say before he got interrupted.

"Don't worry about it. I rented this place for a while. I'm doing some research on something and I'm a very private man." replied Professor Avalon.

"Like I said before, I don't trust you." replied Red very seriously.

"Well, I hope that you all can trust me and keep what I am about to show you a secret. Please, follow me." said Professor Avalon, leading them to the exhibit.

So the bladebreakers along with Red, Theo, May, and Mia followed Professor Avalon. The walked through almost all of the museum exhibits until they came upon one with the light very dim and it looked deserted. The room was really big, and in the middle of it was a huge rock with strange writing on it.

"This place is kinda creepy." said Tyson

"Yeah...creepy." replied Kenny, beginning to get scared.

"Don't worry Kenny, I'm sure you'll be the first one eaten when the monster comes. You know how much they like the smart people." said Ray, laughing a little

"Yeah Kenny, you have nothing to worry about." said Max

"ha ha, very funny you two. Maybe you guys should've been the ones to get kidnapped by the Dark Bladers." replied Kenny, remembering what had happened.

"Relax Chief, you know we were only joking." Said Ray, trying to calm his friend

"Yeah, nothing bad is going to happen. It's just an exhibit." reassured Max.

"So, what's so great about this exhibit?" asked Tyson, beginning to get bored.

"This rock tells a story about long ago." said Professor Avalon

"I don't get it, if you want to know about the past, then just read a history book." said Tyson, getting more bored.

"This is not your regular history. People believe that it talks about a very important time, because tests show that there is no information on the time that the rock was written. Sadly, it's in a language that no one knows about, so nobody knows what it says. I'm only able to understand some writing on this. This symbol means evil, while this symbol means good." explained Professor Avalon

_That symbol of evil is the same symbol as the one I have on my left hand. How can that be? I don't understand this. Am I evil?_ thought Red to herself.

"Something wrong Red?" asked Tyson, concerned about his friend.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking." replied Red.

"I bet that if Red thinks hard enough, she'll be able to read the stone." said May _Looks like she's questioning herself. All is going as planned._

"She's right! Red is really smart, so she should be able to read it." said Mia _This is great. Soon, she won't know what to do. Our revenge will finally come._

"I'm not that smart. Besides, I don't think I will be able to read anything." Said Red _They're up to something. I can feel it. Strange enough, I can actually read this stone. What's going on? Is this some kind of trick?_


	10. Chapter 10

"You know, I think they're right. If you were able to have completed the equations, then I bet you could also do this." said Professor Avalon in a knowing way.

"I-" was all Red could say as she looked at the stone and…

It is really dark and not that many things can be seen. Everything is in a big blur. It seems that there is a man and two girls in a big laboratory, but nothing can be seen because everything is covered in shadows. The only light in there seems t be a big, clear tank containing a strange green fluid. There seems to be a girl inside the clear tank

"Is it ready yet? Is the project finally ready?" asked a girl very impatiently.

"Patience, it'll be ready soon enough." said a man looking at the tank.

"I still can't believe it hasn't been completed yet. I thought you said it was done." said another girl more impatient than the last.

"The project is done, but I just want to make sure that it meets all of my expectations." said the man reassuring the impatient girls.

"So, this is model 01? It doesn't look strong." implied the first girl looking curiously at the tank containing the girl.

"Trust me, this model might be the first, but it is the strongest. I just need to make more adjustments, and in a couple of days, it'll finally be ready. Model 01 will finally awaken and take her rightful name. You'll finally be able to get out. I'm sure that you must be very happy Red." said the man smiling to himself.

_What was that all about?! I don't get it. I don't understand? What's going on? Project? What did I just see? Am I starting to remember? Remember what? What does it mean? I don't know._ thought Red "I-" was all she could say before she got interrupted.

"It was all dumb luck. That's all she really is. There's nothing special about her." said Kai glaring at the professor. _These guys are very suspicious. I think Red is right about not trusting them. Why are they so interested in Red? I'm guessing that there is something about her that they want. But what? I guess I'll just have to find out._

"He's right. It was all just luck. I'm not smart, just lucky." said Red. _They're really starting to be suspicious now. It's like they know what I can and can't do. I'm going to have to watch them for a while._

"But Red, you are smart. If it wasn't for you, Dranzer would've never come back to Kai." said Tyson

"It was all luck. Theo was the one who told me where to find you guys." replied Red

"Yeah, but you were the one that saved me. You're one of the nicest people around!" said Theo

"You're really polite." said Ray

"And you never hurt anyone before." said Max

"You're a great person and you know it." said Kenny

"Yeah, even though we just met, I think you're one of the nicest people around!" said May. _Not really. She's not nice at all. She seems nice, but that'll change. They don't know who she really is. I feel bad for them. They think she's never hurt anyone before, but they're wrong. _

"Yeah, she's right!" said Mia. _They think she's nice, but wait until they see who she really is. Then the fun begins_.

"It's almost lunch time. Would you all like me to take you somewhere to eat?" asked Professor Avalon.

"That sounds great!" said Tyson

"Anything dealing with food sounds great to you Tyson." said Max

"That's true." replied Ray

"I don't know if that's a good idea. Tyson eats a lot and he'd probably leave us broke." said Kenny

"No thanks. I don't want to go." said Red

"Same here." replied Kai

"But Red, aren't you hungry?" asked Theo looking surprisingly at Red.

"No, not really." replied Red

"Well, if Red isn't going, then I'm not going." said Tyson, a little worried as to why Red doesn't want to eat.

"You're saying that because you want me to cook for you again." said Ray laughing a little

"Well, you are a good cook." replied Max

"Ray cooks? Okay! I'll have whatever Ray is making!" exclaimed Theo, getting excited at the fact that he would be eating Ray's cooking.

"So, you're not coming?" asked May, a little disappointed. _She's on to us. I can't believe it! Maybe she does know who we are. Maybe she does remember._

"That's too bad." said Mia in a fake sad tone. _How can this be? We were sure that she would say yes. Our plan has backfired, but we'll get her. I don't get it though. I thought she wasn't supposed to know. Has she known this whole time? No, she's just playing around. She couldn't have known or else she would have done something._

"Well, I guess if you all don't want to come, then I should take you back to the dojo." said Professor Avalon, looking for his keys.

So, Professor Avalon takes them all back to the dojo, where they say their goodbyes. At that time, both Mia and May were still fighting over Red, until Kai came in and took her to the dojo's roof.

"No fair! He took her away!" said Mia

"Yeah! He took Red away from us! I wanted to say goodbye to Red first!" said May

"I wanted to say goodbye to Red first!" exclaimed Mia

"Well, it looks like I have to deal with you two now." sighed Professor Avalon

"Well, see you guys around!" said Theo

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you." said Mia. _It was nice seeing you too Red. I'm sure I'll have my revenge on you soon. You just wait Red; your little boyfriend won't be able to save you from the truth._

"Yeah, it was nice meeting all of you." said May. _Red, I'll finally be able to get my revenge on you and there's nothing that your little boyfriend can do about it._

At the rooftop…

"I don't trust them, and I can see that you don't either." said Red

"There's something strange about them… and about you too. I don't know what they want, but I'm sure that it isn't good." said Kai, looking curiously at Red.

"Agreed. I don't know what they would want with me though. I'm useless. I'm surprised to see that you're now helping me." said Red

"I'm suspicious of their behavior. Besides, there are some things that I would like to know about you. I still don't know what you are, but what I think is that you're not human." said Kai

As he said this, he touched her neck.

"What are you doing?" asked Red

"Just as I thought, you don't have a pulse. You don't have a heart." said Kai as he removed his hand from her neck

"So, if I'm not human, then what am I?" asked Red. _Am I alive? Am I dead? What does is it mean to be alive? So, am I the project those people were talking about? Who were they? They sounded familiar. Like I've heard them before._


End file.
